


hurricane

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [124]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy + hurricane</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurricane

Kevin made a melping noise as the screen futzed and went blank. “Hey, I was watching that!”

Mike tossed the remote on the small writing desk jammed into the corner and climbed onto the bed. “When a reporter has to talk for a minute straight about how he had to dodge a lump of driftwood, you know they have nothing to report on. Seriously, just look out the window.”

They both turned. The faint drizzle splattered against the glass pane turned the city beyond into a beautiful pattern of lights. Mike smiled to himself as he felt Kevin’s shoulders relax from the tense hunch they had been in since their flight had been canceled. “It doesn’t seem too bad out there…” Kevin admitted cautiously.

"And there’s nothing we can do but wait it out," Mike said, inching closer. "There’s no meetings, no photo op calls, no obligations for a whole 36 hours." His lips brushed up against Kevin’s ear. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time."

Kevin rolled his eyes but let Mike push him back down against the mattress.


End file.
